getting hitched
by jo-shin
Summary: 2 new chapters up!the plan to get Kaoru and Kenshin is getting more real by the minute...songfic all chapters...RandR... I can say no more just read it!
1. Not what you are thinking

**Prologue: It's not what you think**

**Disclaimer: I dont own RK. Idont own anything from MTV or Get Hitch'd.And the characters' positions/ job descriptionsin thestory may not exist, so forgive me if there is.So please let me use the plot.. it will be fun... grinning>**

**Explanation: Get Hitch'd is like QE 4 the straight guy exept that the ones who coach the guy is straight and is always ending up with the dateof the guy and his girl with MTV helping the guy with the date, well that is what i understand of this show, so forgive me if there is lack of info or understanding...**

Baby… baby I love you

Baby…I need you

I think you know it's true…

As this song plays Sano, the host of Get Hitch'd, helps a guy tell a girl how he really feels without any blunder. He then, faces the audience then says, "Get up… Get your girl… Get Hitch'd…", he walks a little, then he spots Megumi, he stops on his tracks and he signals to the audience that he will get her, then he follows her and then… cut.

The shoot was over and the MTV crew started packing, while Sano and Megumi, well, the usual, they were arguing about the shoot.

"Why do I have to be the girl you're supposed to get hitch'd to? Men will be avoiding me now that they assume that we are together because of this stupid commercial!" Megumi said fuming indirectly to Sano. She was not facing him because she was packing her things to go home.

"Megumi, it's not my fault that you were chosen to be my love interest in this commercial. Besides, you could easily drop MTV's offer because your regular job pays a lot. So why did you accept the offer? Is it because you can't stand the thought that I will be linked to another beautiful actress? Or it it your fantasy to get hitch'd with me, huh?", 'Nice one Sano, now let see if she will tell me the truth I know she likes me but I think her pride gets the best of her. Now is maybe the time to let those feelings go Megumi, I will wait for you until the day you say that you at least like me, so that I can tell you that I love you…', Sano's trail of thought while he, with a smirk, was waiting for Megumi's answer. In reality, he was soooo nervous; he could actually feel his hands were wet.

'I didn't expect those from Sano, not today at least. Will I answer him, "Yes, I will be so jealous if you have another partner instead of me and I didn't apply for the job, I just forced you producer, Kaoru to get me the part because she owes me big time and this is the way that she can repay me by being in this commercial that will be announcing to the world that you are mine!" well? What will I say?' Megumi then noticed that Sano has a shocked expression the moment she turned around, she then was confused. She asked herself, 'Why is he looking at me that way? I haven't said anything yet, have I?' Worried she turned to see that Kaoru has that stupid grin on as if something good happened. 'Did I just confess my love for Sano? Damn…" She turned around and saw chestnut colored eyes looking intently at hers; she felt a blush staining her cheeks. Sano grinned and whispered to her ears, "I know jou-chan told me. I love you too." With that out of the way, he kissed her like he never kissed any girl before. Officially, they are together; he was hers and she was his. They thought they were complete but something inside them that it is not yet the ending of their purpose. Megumi had a great idea in mind regarding a certain raccoon-girl, pulled Sano inside her van parked near the area. They got some stares but they went in the van anyways and locked the door. Who knows what they were up to? (a/n: actually and obviously, me! and it's not what you think... muhahahaha)

A/N:>Reviews pls...


	2. now that i have found you

**Disclaimer: I dont own RK, MTV, MV Aids Summit,MTV Get hitch'd, any posisions,**

Alison Krauss Baby, Now That I've Found You Lyrics

**etc.I used. That's all.Thank you.**

**Chapter 1: Introductions (six months before the 1st scene)**

The good old Creative director died of heart attack and his position in MTV is out for grabs. A pile of resume is visible at the table of the president's secretary. A week later, a lot of professional looking people crowded the MTV lounge. Another week passed, and the old office was cleared out and a new creative director was chosen.

He, yes it is a male… again, kind of small for his age which is 25, he has a long fiery red hair that reaches his back, has a stunning violet/amber eyes which he is hiding behind those thick nerdy glasses, and a plaster on his left cheek maybe to hide a wound or something. In his first day, he wore a plain white long sleeve polo shirt with a crimson tie and dark brown pants. A plain nerd? Well you may be surprised, or not hehe that he was an instant heart throb, even though he doesn't go near girls and just stay with his show assignments. That's why majority of the male employees wished he just fall dead and have a heart attack, which will be impossible because he has a healthy, sexy body which is fairly hidden underneath his usual shirt, which the girls just love.

After two months in his position, MTV was getting an all time low on the afternoon timeslot. So, he announced that if anyone has an idea, please send it to him through his secretary. Within a week, a foot of proposals flooded his table, he read them all. He finished them through the weekend and announced the winner, it was Get Hitch'd by Kamiya Kaoru.

Kaoru is a thirty year old woman who is, unlike Kenshin, she already has two years of work under her belt in MTV. She is quite small also but feisty. Like Kenshin, she is the object of the male office employee's daydreams or those wet ones. She haven't seen Kenshin yet because she was out shooting and organizing the annual MTV Summit for AIDS Awareness campaign, which involves securing the venue of the event, making sure everything needed is acquired and that there will be a program that will be followed on the dot but she knows that she must organize contingency plans to make sure that the audience won't get bored waiting for the next act. She only stopped by the head office to get the budget and pass reports but the week of the open proposal announcement, she heard it through a friend so she submitted her dream show on MTV.

The show is called, "Get Hitch'd" where guys will be helped out by a really suave vj so that they could take their girl on a date without any blunder. The guy first will undergo a physical and /or emotional transformation if needed before the actual date so that they could be confident enough to say what they want to say and do what they want to do in a date. Basically, that was it. She was so tired of shows that only women get made over to impress her date or her husband or someone in their lives who thought that they were not going anywhere. She wanted change, but she didn't know that she will change a lot more than some few prejudice views but also a cold heart of a certain redhead.

Kaoru was still ironing the details of the AIDS Summit so; she still didn't know that Get Hitch'd have been the chosen project. Another week has passed and the event went smoothly with only two bands backing out, three broken heels and one ankle sprain from her. The first two heels were broken because she was walking vigorously from one room to another to check if the situation is under control and the third is because she tried to fix one tarp that was hanging on the top of one of the stages of the event. She broke her heel that supported her weight which made her fall and broke her ankle on impact. She's not at all clumsy, she is actually part of the National team for wushu, but fatigue came to her in large waves that night. She was rushed to the hospital that night because she lost consciousness after the fall. The last thing she saw then was a sea of read and two violet calming orbs in the sea. Then, she was out for the rest of the night, leaving her new young assistant in-charge of her duties. She was, as she put it, detained from work for few days.

She was back at the head office the day after her release from the hospital and that day, she found out that her big change was going to be materialized. She wanted to thank the new creative director who backed up the project in the director's meeting just a few days ago, that is what she heard in the office, but, Himura Kenshin is out of the country, researching about what new additions in the program would be feasible. She has to wait for him to come back to thank him personally, but she was being intrigued by this faceless man that every girl in the office lavatory is talking about. Maybe he really is good looking and sexy but how come that all of the women there didn't even know where he came from, his phone number, his e-mail address or even his favorite food, which is even the most timid person in the office would know if it was only a regular cutie. God, they even didn't give her a description of what he looked like except for the flaming, sexy, I'm-itching-to-get-my-hands-on-it hair. 'Damn, this guy may have better hair than me!' she thought while silently brushing her hair before going out of the lavatory.

Baby,

now that I've found you

I won't let you go

I built my world around you

I need you so,

baby even though

You don't need me

now

Baby,

now that I've found you

I won't let you go

I built my world around you

I need you so

Baby even though

You don't need me,

You don't need me oh, no

She finished all her reports in a span of two days from her release. 'Well, what should I do next? I have a lot of free time today so I might as well propose some segments for my new show.' With that in mind she searched the web for ideas that she can adopt and mix to match the taste of the MTV viewers. A few hours after that she was finished with her search, when she remembered the last thing she saw before she fainted, they fit her boss' description! Her mind tried to remember more but she wasted her efforts by only remembering calm violet pair of orbs then there was darkness. 'Oh man, I owe him big time then. How should I repay him?', in this trail of thought she found what she was looking for. 'I know I'll just have to give him a thank you gift at the same time a Christmas gift! Nice Kamiya, hitting almost three birds with one stone. I can thank him for what he has done for me, I can skip giving him a present for this season and third, he will remember my name really easy because of the gift! I don't want to come out as a suck-up but it really is an added bonus!' "Kenshin Himura, it would be nice to meet you soon." She said that as soft as a whisper but guess who was standing by her cubicle.

Baby, baby,

when first we met

I knew in this heart of mine

That you were someone I couldn't forget.

I said right,

and abide my time

Creative Director Kenshin Himura that went straight to the head office just to check up on some things and some one with a raven black hair and deep blue eyes, Kaoru Kamiya in particular that he found thinking deeply in her cubicle with a light smirk on her face. He has to admit that she is stunning to look at and this is more of an excuse to keep silent and just stare at her for a while. He was relieved to see that her ankle was alright after her fall. He also has to admit that he got pretty worried that she may not walk for a few weeks, but there she was in front of him and day dreaming. But what happened next was really incredible, she said, "Kenshin Himura, it would be nice to meet you soon." So, she was thinking about him, which gave him a naughty smirk on his lips that all the women in the crowd formed behind him gave a deep sigh.

Spent my life looking

for that somebody

to make me feel like new

Now you tell me that you want to leave me

But darling, I just can't let you

guitar & fiddle solo

Baby, baby,

when first we met

I knew in this heart of mine

That you were someone I couldn't forget.

I said right,

and abide my time

Spent my life looking

for that somebody

to make me feel like new

Now you tell me that you want to leave me

But darling, I just can't let you

Kaoru woke from her daydream because she heard a collective sigh outside he cubicle so, she looked to her right only to reveal a gorgeous man with long red hair. She was stunned, shocked and petrified because of her earlier thought. She could also feel that her open lips were quivering with the intense stare that the man was giving her.

'oh, man her eyes are so incredible! I just can't stop staring. What was I here for? Ah…' "Miss Kaoru I see you're well. I was worried when I saw you fall and lost consciousness at the Summit. Are you really allowed to work? By the way, I'm the new Creative Director Kenshin Himura.", he asked smoothly, without taking his eyes off the blue depth of her eyes. He is beginning to get addicted to them. She then slowly parted her lips to take in air. Then she spoke breaking our eye contact, "Nice to meet you sir, I'm a producer her, my name is Kaoru Kamiya. I want to thank you for both, accepting my proposal and worrying about me." Her voice broke of near the end of her statement and her milky white skin was stained by a light blush.

Now that I found you

I built my world around you

I need you so, baby even though

You don't need me now

Baby, now that I've found you

I won't let you go

I built my world around you

I need you so

Baby even though

You don't need me

You don't need me no, no

Kenshin smiled at her reaction, 'She is so cute, but now ib not the time to make a move for her with the whole office staring at us like this, ho could I? I can tell she's popular here all the male employees are giving me death glares and I have roughly three moths in my job. Might as well inform her on the concept meeting for her new show she may be receiving death glares from the female population, to give me another excuse to see her then.' "You're welcome. It's nice that we have a formal introduction and I just want to inform you that the concept meetings will be in January 3, the next year to give way to your Christmas and New Year Break. Well, that's it and nice meeting you and if you need any help, I'm just in my office." He held out his hand for her to shake but there is a moment of hesitation before she took it. The hand shake was short, but tender. And that is how she met him and him, her.


	3. More than words

**Disclaimer: I dont own RK, MTV, MTV Get Hitch'd or any shows and whatever posissions I am using, so please bear with me. And that includes A Little Bit by MYMP Make Your Momma Proud>.**

**Chapter 2: The Office Christmas Party**

Megumi, as a part of the MTV staff, was invited to the office party. When it's the Christmas season and you're part of an office, you

gotto have a Christmas party! So that's what the MTV office did before some of them take a break and enjoy the season. They rented a

room in a sing-along bar and there they partied.But, she had done her research on the couple-to-be-after-we-finish-this while the party

was going on. As she went in to the shower, she processed the information she has acquired and arranged the story chronologically. She

found out that the two didn't attend last year's party also, and the other heard rumors about the two while they were partying last year.

_I was kinda hesitant to tell you  
_

_Should I let you know  
_

_I was never really like this before  
_

_Need I say more_

Oh, yeah they partied alright but without Kaoru and Kenshin, him because of his unsociable tendencies and his work and her, because of

him. She really doesn't know how to approach him and she still has no Christmas/thank you gift for him, what is a girl to do? 'Maybe I'll

just skip this year's party and just drown myself to work so that I won't think of him for a while. I just couldn't put myself to forget those

eyes, his flaming red hair, his smirk, his stare, his lips... Arg! What are you thinking Kamiya? He's your boss you can't hit it off with him.'

She then, entered the office greeting the security guard then she went straight to her cubicle. She has no work to do because she finished

it all the other day. Suddenly, she had a brilliant idea, she's going to sneak in the office of Kenshin, and find out what he really wants.

_Or maybe I"m confused when you are near me  
_

_I don"t know what to do or I should be  
_

_There"s only one thing in my mind  
_

_That"s you and me_

Stood up and then walked slowly and silently to the wooden doors of Kenshin's office. She turned the knob and she was surprised that

he was there, andstill working! And tough luck! he's facing the door as if he was expectin somebody because he just have that knowing

smirk on his face. They stared at each other in silence. She couldn't speak because she was embarrassed. H edid not because he just like

it like that way, him, marveling the beauty of this angel. The silence was broken when Kaoru's PDA phone went off. She hesitated to

answer, but a look from Kenshin telling her to answer it did the job.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru, it's me! Tae, we're waiting for you here where are you?"

"Hmmm... I'm at the office...I..."

"Get out of there it's our vacation, what do you want from there?"

Kaoru looked at Kenshin as if telling him something but she resumes the conversation..

"Nothing... nothing I just want to check up on stuff..."

"Kaoru, you're not a security guard. You don't need to check up on things. Hey who else is there?"

"Well, just the security guards, me and... (deep breath) and Mister Himura."

"Ohhh... now I know why you wouldn't go here you and Mister He's-all-that Himura... Tell me the details later, a really cute guy just

mistakenly entered the room..escusie.."

"Wait, it's not what you think..."

"Whatever Kaoru jut be careful when the Kenshin Fan Club got to know this... I really have to go bye..." then hungs up.

"I..." she desperatly said 'she hung up on me!... again!', she thought. She sighed and she realized that it was time to face her boss.

She turned around, then she saw... of course> Kenshin, not anymore sitting, but standing right infront of her! she was startled so she

jumped back. She was looking at his eyes, she realized it was amber... and she liked it. 'waitwaitwaitwait... huwaaaat!'What are you

saying? okokokokok... lt's analyze bthis...you are officially physically attracted to this guy... whew!' A/N:crazy girl...this character is...

kinda like... me!hehe pls. continue reading...>

_I"m a little bit of crazy  
__I"m a little bit of a fool  
__I"m a little bit of lonely  
__I"m a little bit of all  
__Oh, I need a cure  
__Just a little bit of you  
__And I will fall_

"Liking what you see...Kaoru?" Kenshin... just blurted out with a smirk... an annoying smirk...

She hated it, even if she really thinks he's hot with a smirk like that...

'No... jus wondering why a neophite like you was placed in a position as high as this...but I'm noy going to say that or you'll fire me in an

instant right so...' " It depends on what you think I'm seeing sir." an inward sigh whew!>

'Playing hard to get Kaoru? How cute!' "Feisty retort Miss Kamiya, but you don't have to call me 'sir' call me Kenshin and in return I'll call you Kaoru. Deal?"

'waitwaitwaitwait what am I doing getting this close to my employees?'

**you can't resist her**

'why?'

**you're attracted to her you big dope!duuuuhhhh!**

'yeah, maybe you're right let's just see what happens next then I will plan on how to get her to like me back'

His train of thought was brocken by:

"ok, deal. Kenshin"

"Good now, why are you sneeking into my office?"

'wow that was so...direct. one time he's hitting on me, the other he's all business like...hell, what shoul I tell him the truth or the clever

thing I just thought... hmmm...'

"the truth sir,...hmmm Kenshin, is that I was grateful that you were there at the Summit and that you accepyed my proposal for the new

show that I wanted to know the things you like so that I could buy you a present. I swear that's all." big sigh

Thank you for thinking of me this Christmas! Well my interests are cars, kendo, any type of music as long as I like the melody and the

message, well that depends on my mood. I also like seeing stars at night. I also like running every morning. And to add up to

those things I am in interest with," he steps forward and took a long sniff between Kaoru's left ear and neck, she got chills then

he said, "is your scent. If that's all, I need to get going so… I guess I'll be seeing you Kaoru…"

"Yes I think you will, Kenshin."

They both exit the room with knowing grins on their faces.

_I"m always on the run to see you  
Would you allow me to  
It wasn"t my attention to hurt you  
This feeling is true_

'It was a good thing the guard was on duty and taping everything that transpired that night I need a plan I've got to tell Sano.'

She dials his number, then…

"Megumi" "Sano" they said simultaneously.

"I've got something to tell you" said still simultaneously.

"I've got history, we need a plan …" damn… simultaneously (A/N: from here on I'll copy then paste that word… hump!)

"Any suggestions?" simultaneously.

"Let's talk." simultaneously.

"I'll come to your place in twenty minutes. I got some juicy information from little Ken's room." Sano said. (A/N: whew!)

"Ok. I'll be waiting.", answered Megumi.

"Wait, what floor and room number?" asked Sano.

"Sano… if you wont remember in ten seconds I won't open the door for you even if you sleep outside my hall."

"So… that's like 19 and 1981?"

"Do you really know who your girlfriend is Sano?"

"I hope so… why?"

"'Coz you have like 15 minutes to get here and I won't give you any extensions. And that means that you will do the thing we

were talking about at our taping last Thursday? You know the thing that you dread the most."

Dead line

'I think that was a good strategy Meg. You really know how to handle your man. I wish this plan works or those two would just

stare at each other and day dream whatever they dream about the other. Damn after months of being with those two, I really

know what they are really doing behind their clipboards and between their earphones. Better get ready before Sano gets her. I

don't want him to get any ideas with what I'm wearing… a towel.'

_Or maybe I"m confused when you are near me  
__I don"t know what to do or I should be  
__There"s only one thing in my mind  
__That"s you and me_

**Dingdong**

'Hmm… he's fast. He's really scared of the leash thing…'

She looked again to her towel and continued to walk to the door. She doesn't care anymore what Sano's future ideas will be

because she knows his weakness.

When she was in front of the door, ahe opened it without looking out on the peep hole… then…

"This is a sur…gasp"

"…prise" a deep male voice said sexily to her.

"Totally!" she exclaimed before hugging the tall well-built man with blue hair. (A/N: oh yeah… you know who this is…winkwink)

This all happened when she was wearing only a towel.

"I was expecting my boyfriend!"

_I"m a little bit of crazy  
I"m a little bit of a fool  
I"m a little bit of lonely  
I"m a little bit of all  
Oh, I need a cure  
Just a little bit of you  
And I will fall_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The next chapter is going to be about Sano's research. Well it's more like an invasion of privacy for me, but it's Sano. And about that tall blue haired guy, will you like it if the weasel drops into the story too?

Are you happy with my writing style?

Any suggestions?

Violent reactions?

Constructed criticisms?

Sorry it took along wait for chapter three. I have to read "The Republic" by Plato, twice. If not my Philosophy teacher will have a new flavor of the weak. This means he would call me every class discussion and ask me if I did this or that or if I know anything about this and that. Seriously, why would I know everything? Enough of my ranting and back to the business at hand

enjoy the next chapter and please review…

please…

I'm going to post it in a few moments after this…


	4. What I Like About You

**A/N:I own nothing... What I like about you by Lilix and the Romantics (i think)**

**Still don't own MTV...(big sigh)**

**Longest chapter...**

**I'm really getting the hang of this...**

**enjoy reading and review**

**Chapter 4:What I Like About You**

what i like about you  
you hold me tight  
tell me im the only one wanna come over tonight  
keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things i wanna hear  
cuz its true thats what i like about you  
thats what i like about you

Sano parked his car hurriedly. He only had three minutes to go up to the 19th floor and talk to Megumi. He doesn't want to wear leash

that said, "I'm a cute puppy". Damn that girl, I'm going to keep her for the rest of my life. She's going to get pregnant thrice with my

children, grow old with me and cry at my funeral. He thought of this while running to the nearest elevator. Just in the nick of time, he got

on the elevator. Then his thought drifted to his resent memory in little Kenshin's room…

Sano's Research

**(Flashback!)**

**Knock Knock**

"Kenshin, you home?"

**silence….**

'Good. Down to business then.' He thought after opening the door.

"Wow"

Kenshin's room is very, very neat for a bachelor. It was modern yet elegant. 'Unlike my room', Sano thought. A tall shelf full of books

(e.g. Management, Accounting, History, War books and novels) that were arranged in alphabetical order in each of the two sections,

Academics and Novels. The room walls are colored in deep dark blue, the bed was covered with black sheets. The study table is

colored black opposite of the bed. There, in that table, was lying, a white Apple notebook/laptop. It was left open. Sano's curiosity got

better of him and started to rummage through Kenshin's files. After a few minutes of searching for any juicy stuff, a file caught his

attention. It was named Midnight Blue Eyes.

He, Sano, opened the file and saw… The Light…

Yep, the title of his first entry is The Light. And it goes a little something like this…

_At the MTV Summit, a flash of light blinded me. A shadow blocked it and I can see again. The shadow was a woman. I _

_automatically concluded that she was working for us. She was fixing a tarpaulin that hung loose because of the force of the _

_crowd. I knew then, that she was tired when she started quivering on the ladder she was standing on. I squeezed out of the _

_crowd as fast as I could but the girl was just falling so fast that I could not reach her in time. She fell on the ground feet first. _

_Then I kneeled beside her and she looked at me with her midnight blue eyes. Those blue eyes showed pain and from that moment _

_I vowed I will never see pain in her eyes ever again as long as I live, then she closed them. I just stared at her for that moment _

_and I wish she was mine. Then I got up and with her in my arms rushed to the infirmary tent. From there she was brought to the _

_hospital for further examination and observation. I could really use a beautiful distraction like her…_

_From what I have gathered from the staff that was left by my blue eyed angel, her name is Kamiya Kaoru, 23, single, NBSB (No _

_Boyfriend Since Birth), and a certified workaholic. I really hope she didn't break anything._

The first narration ended there. Sanosuke cannot believe what his friend/flat mate wrote. He was stunned! What possessed his friend to

write about a girl like that? It was so out of character. He quickly burned the file to a CD that was from Kenshin's fresh stock of blank

CD's. He needed to tell his girl about this. First, he needs to clean any traces of illegal entry from Kenshin's room. Second, check if

everything is the way they were before the search. Third, exit the room. And finally call Megumi while going to the car. He picked up the

cellphone and dialed his girlfriend's number.

"Megumi" "Sano" they said simultaneously.

"I've got something to tell you" said still simultaneously.

"I've got history, we need a plan …" damn… simultaneously (A/N: from here on I'll copy then paste that word… hump!)

"Any suggestions?" simultaneously.

"Let's talk." simultaneously.

"I'll come to your place in twenty minutes. I got some juicy information from little Ken's room." Sano said. (A/N: whew!)

"Ok. I'll be waiting.", answered Megumi.

"Wait, what floor and room number?" asked Sano.

"Sano… if you wont remember in ten seconds I won't open the door for you even if you sleep outside my hall way."

"So… that's like 19 and 1981?"

"Do you really know who your girlfriend is Sano?"

"I hope so… why?"

"'Coz you have like 15 minutes to get here and I won't give you any extensions. And that means that you will do the thing we were

talking about at our taping last Thursday? You know the thing that you dread the most."

**Dead line**

**(End of Flashback!)**

what i like about you  
you really know how to dance  
when you go  
up  
down jump around  
talk about true romance  
keep on whispering in my ear tell me the things i wanna hear  
cuz its true thats what i like about you  
thats what i like about you  
thats what i like about you  
thats what i like about you

Sano knocked on Megumi's door. He was panting because he hurried his way to her building, up to her floor and the labyrinth of a floor

plan to find her room. He hate maps so he was lost for a few minutes but still manages to find the room at the last ten seconds of his time

limit he just hopes that this room is the right one. The door swung open and revealed a tall man wearing a blue long sleeve polo shirt,

white pants and dark colored leather shoes. Sano was stunned and speechless. Yup, he was… until…

"Who are you? What do you want with Megumi?" he said in a scary chilly voice and tone. Sano didn't know what to say. Was Megumi,

his love of his life, mother of his future kids and most important/ real/ solid of all, his girlfriend, cheating on him? He was there out side the

hall, pinked face with anger, and sizing up to this man. Then Megumi popped out from behind the tall scary man.

"Stunned Sano? No, I am not cheating on you, this is my cousin Aoshi. Aoshi this is my boyfriend Sano." Sano, who let out a sigh of

relief, automatically moved his hand on a gesture of a hand shake when Aoshi grabbed his whole arm and slammed him on the floor.

"Ouch! Hey man what's wrong with you?" asked a Sano in pain. Megumi moved in and see if her boyfriend has any serious injuries,

lucky he was used to get thrown around by Kenshin so she need not to worry that much except maybe if the rooster head starts a fight

with her cousin, that thought will be…well…for a lack of a better term… bloody. Then, something unexpected Aoshi let out a hand and

help Sano up and said, "Sorry Sano, It's hard to control reflexes when I'm fresh out of training."

"Training? What sport do you play?" asked Sano, as they were sitting down on the large classy sofa, that Sano is going to keep if they

ended up together. He thought of this as he was feeling the fabric of the arm rest.

"Oh… no, no sports talks tonight boys…" Megumi butted in. We almost forgot about her.

Sano face Aoshi, then asked, "Is she really related to you? I mean your so compose while she is…"

"Sano…" Said Megumi, threateningly

"…more composed. Yeah, more composed…" Sano continues while Megumi makes her way to her small kitchen to make some tea.

When she was out of sight…

"I'm never going to let me go. She's the only woman who can manage me man…" Sano said out loud.

"I don't mean to interrupt your wedding plans for my dear cousin but that is quite…no….hmmm…really awkward." Aoshi commented

back. "Just don't break her heart or I'll break every bone in your body." This time he continued with a threat.

"Jeez… you are her cousin… what's with your family and threats?" Sano murmured to himself.

"Did you say something?" asked Aoshi.

"Nope." Sano replied.

Like on cue, Megumi entered her living room with a tray that contains three cups of hot tea. "So…" she started. "Sano first since he really

has an appointment with me… Sorry Aoshi…"

"It's alright as long as I listen to what you're going to talk about." Aoshi said.

"Alright, as a matter of fact we might need your help here…Yeah… You're in! Megumi declared.

"Do I have a say in this?" Sano butted in… Man these cousins together planning evil… no…not evil mischievous things I quite scare even

if the female one is your girl. All he got was two pair of eyes staring at him like daggers… scary!

"Ok… Aoshi you're in. Now let's talk about what Ive found in little Ken's room… in his computer…" Sano said while getting the thing

from his jacket pocket. "in this CD. I think he's in love with Kaoru that he even writes about her. Calling her beautiful and swearing that

he would never see pain in her eyes again… stuff like that… Hell I only read the first part of it and he is promising her an eternity of

happiness… to think that the guy was Kenshin…" He stops there because the two were giving him weird looks.

"Your boyfriend's so loud…" Aoshi breaks the silence.

"I know that, but that's one of his assets… He's a vj you see… at MTV. I was one of the girls in their ad before he had the courage to

say what he really feels…You know Kaoru introduced us." Megumi answered.

"ohh…" Aoshi said.

"Why do you keep talking like I'm not here?" Sano complains.

"Sorry Sano, old habbits… Now let me have that CD and I'll read it later. About what I've found out earlier while I was pestering the

guards about what they know about Kenshin and Kaoru. Did you know that last Christmas break at the office, they were there all alone

in Kenshin's office and were flirting with each other. The lady guard was practically eaves dropping on them because she had a crush on

our red-head. I bet it's in this CD too…"

"Am I hearing this correctly? The raccoon-girl got a man but is not acting to get together? Wow…" Aoshi interrupted again.

"Oh….now I remember… Kaoru dumped you when you were in college and her in high school." Megumi teased.

"I'm over that now… which is the reason for my visit. Megumi, I'm going to get married in a month's time to a certain weasel girl." Aoshi

revealed.

"You must be kidding…I didn't even know you two were together! Misao… the weasel…as in Kaoru's room mate and best friend!"

Megumi said

"Yup" Aoshi replied

Sano was left forgotten but was entertained by the family discussion that was taking place. Then Megumi gave him a mischievous look…

and he liked it. It only means she got a plan for the two love birds…

what i like about you  
you give me 1 out of 9  
never wanna let you go  
you know you make me feel alright  
keep on whispering in my ear tell me the things i wanna hear  
cuz its true thats what i like about you  
thats what i like about you  
thats what i like about you  
you you you  
thats what i like about you...

**TBC… Chapter 5**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/n: I so… wanted to jump to another KK moment but I'm going to save that for next week. I so…. Wanted to do this to my friends that ar contemplating if they are "to be or not to be" with I was brave as Sanao or Megumi.

The weasel girl will come and be introduced with a BANG!

Review please…

Aoshi and Misao will be part of the plan without their up coming wedding the plan won't work at all…


End file.
